Summer Vacation
by BloodCoveredKisses
Summary: What happens when Yuuki and Zero go on vacation with the chairman to Miami, Florida? It gets fluffy. No Flames, please R&R!
1. We're Going On Vacation!

hey guys! ok, so i 4got 2 put the disclaimer on my other story [**Confession**] but I think you people know I don't own Vampire Knight. any who, please enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **no. I don't. Didn't I just say that up there?!?!?

* * *

**Summer Vacation**

Yuuki Cross sat at the dining table in the Chairman's kitchen, chewing her pencil. It was the last week of school at Cross Academy, and she was studying hard so she could pass her finals. She ran a pale hand through her shoulder length, dark brown hair while she stared at the complicated algebra equation. She had even more trouble concentrating than usual because a certain silver haired boy named Zero Kiryu was watching TV in the next room over.

Yuuki groaned in frustration as she heard Zero's laughter flutter into the kitchen. "Would you keep it down in there?! Unlike _some_ people I actually want to pass my finals!!!" she screamed, getting angrier and angrier as she was staring at the same equation for ten minutes now. All the numbers and letters together looked like a foreign language. She briefly heard Zero turn off the TV and walk into the kitchen, pulling up a chair beside Yuuki. Zero rested his chin on his hand and stared at Yuuki with his piercing lilac eyes.

"You need help?" He asked, though he seemed bored. Yuuki pouted. "No. I'm perfectly fine, thank you." Then she looked back at the unfinished worksheet before her. She was trying to work it out in her head, but she couldn't concentrate, as she was well aware of Zero staring at her intently. She looked up.

"What do you want?" She said, and then sighed exasperatedly. "You looked like you needed help, so I came to help you. You know math isn't one of your strongest suits." He said matter-of-factly. "Shut up!" she said, though quite touched that he would help her. "I-I told you I was fine, ok? Now please, I need to finish this problem..."

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN! I have GLORIOUS news!!!!!!" Chairman Cross said as he burst in, running towards them. Yuuki threw down her pencil in frustration. _'I'm never going to get this stupid thing done.'_ she thought. "What?" both Yuuki and Zero said at the same time. The chairman's face was red, and he was literally bouncing with joy.

"We, yes, all three of us, are going on vacation this summer!! Ooh, but its not just ANY vacation, oh no." The chairman was just about bursting with pleasure. Yuuki looked at Zero, and he looked back. Then they both looked at the chairman. Yuuki, her school work all but forgotten, was intrigued. She got up and headed towards the chairman, curiosity showing on her face. "Where are we going, chairman?" she asked.

He squealed in delight. "We're going to the United States of America!!! THE USA!!!!!" Yuuki's chocolate brown eyes widened, and she looked back at Zero, whose eyes were equally wide.

"Where in America?" Zero said as he got up. "We're going to Florida!!! To Miami, Florida! I rented a beach house and everything! Isn't it wonderful?" the chairman said, twirling around in a circle.

"We're going...to Florida..." Yuuki murmured. Then she smiled a giant smile, showing all of her pearly white teeth. "Well, I'd better start packing!!!"

* * *

Tee hee. Hope ya liked it. Don't worry; this is certainly not the end. Its just the beginning of Yuuki and Zero's summer vacation!!!!! (whoa. did I just sound like the chairman? O.O) Please review, even though its not much. I kinda wanted to leave you readers wanting more, ya know?;) And no worries! their will definitely be some Zeki romance n the future! :P


	2. Traveling

ok, first, i am SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! to all those people who were waiting for this to come out, i am SO sorry. I've been like really freaking busy with school and stuff, and on top of that I've been having play practice... but anyway, sorry again for the delay, but here's chapter 2, please enjoy! :)

* * *

**Traveling**

Yuuki lounged on the couch with her feet propped up by a pillow as she thought about all the exciting and fun things her and Zero could do in Miami. _'Miami, Florida.... Wow.'_ She thought, fully appreciative for this well-deserved vacation. She twisted a strand of her short, dark brown hair in her fingers while she thought about the boring, 15 hour flight they would have to take. She sighed.

"Hey, Yuuki!" She heard Zero yelling for her. "Yes?" she said as she turned toward him. He had five of the twelve bags Yuuki packed, two wrapped around his shoulders and three in his hands. "You might want to help me with YOUR bags?" He said, obviously annoyed. Yuuki pretended to think about it, putting a finger to her chin and tapping it. "Hmm.... Nah, I think you're fine." She said, smiling. Then she turned back around to resume lounging on the couch.

She heard Zero give an extremely exasperated sigh before walking out the room to put her bags in the giant taxi the chairman called over to bring them to the airport. She started picking at her nails, bored. "When are we gonna leave?" She asked as the chairman walked past. "We're almost ready, Yuuki, we just have to finish putting your bags in the car." He replied. "Oh." she said.

She got up and saw Zero coming down the hall with the rest of her bags. She immediatley felt guilty, and went over to him, examining the bags he carried. "Hmm...." she said, then took the smallest bag there was: her carry-on, which was a medium-sized backpack. Zero sighed as she put it around her shoulders, and followed him to the taxi.

"God, Yuuki. Do you plan on staying there for the rest of your life?" He said as they got into the back seat, the chairman getting in the front seat. "Huh?" She said, looking up at him. "Don't be silly, Zero. That's not even all of the clothes I have! I didn't pack my uniforms." "Right. just the rest of your closet." He said, causing her to blush and look away.

The car ride to the airport was relatively short, only about twenty minutes. When the Taxi brought them to the carpool lane, Zero grabbed his two bags, and the chairman grabbed his. then the chairman suggested they get a rolling cart, so Yuuki put ten of her bags on there and hold the other two. "Yuuki, roll the cart, okay?" Zero said, and Yuuki tried to push it, but failed. Zero chuckled.

"What? It's freaking heavy! You try rolling it!" she said, then stepped aside as Zero easily rolled the cart, and turned back to smile smugly at Yuuki. She stared at him. "You were saying?" Zero said, still smiling.

Yuuki then came behind him and slapped him hard on the arm as she said, "Shut up." "Ouch!" he said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh, childreeeeen!" they heard the chairman yell after them, then rushed for him; he was already at the security check. After getting that done, they had their luggage taken away to go to the plane, and then they headed for the terminal.

It was excruciating; they waited at least an hour for the plane to actually arrive. In that time, Yuuki bought two packs of juicy fruit, then sat and waited. And waited. Then finally, the plane was ready for them to get on.

Yuuki took Zero's hand and led him down the walkway, pointing at little things that she thought was cool. After all, she had never been on an actual airplane before, and she was a little nervous. When they got onto the plane, Yuuki tugged Zero along through the isles, until she found the two seats in the back; the most secluded area. The area she could probably get the most sleep.

"I call window seat!!!!" Yuuki claimed excitedly as she sat down. "Ok then..." Zero said as he sat next to her. Yuuki buckled her seat belt automatically and lowered her chair a bit, then put her feet on the footrest. _'ah. That's better.' _She thought.

Then after everyone was on board, the sign that said "FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS" started flashing, and Zero put on his seat belt. Yuuki was shaking. With excitement or fear, he couldn't tell. He put his hand over her shaking one on the armrest, which made her look up and smile at him. "I-I'm okay." she said, very unconvincingly.

Zero rolled his eyes at her. "Start chewing a piece of gum now," he said, "It helps keep your ears from popping." She nodded, "Right." she said, putting a piece of juicy fruit into her mouth. "Want one?" she asked, offering a stick of gum. "Sure." Zero said as he took it.

The take-off was very bumpy, and most of the time Yuuki was clutching her seat for dear life, but Zero was fine, like it was another car ride. _'how can he be so freaking calm?!' _she thought, looking at him. She had a bewildered expression upon her face, which made Zero laugh.

"What?!" She demanded, "What is so funny?" "You." he said back, then after minutes of comfortable silence, the flight attendant came on the intercom to tell people they could use their electronics.

"Oh thank god." Yuuki said, quickly reaching under her seat to get her carry-on. She pulled out her silver laptop and put it onto the tray on the back of the seat in front of her. She pushed the button to turn it on, then turned toward Zero. "You wanna watch a movie?" She asked, giving him that innocent smile that she knew he couldn't resist.

He sighed as he looked into her chocolate colored eyes. "Fine. But what are we watching?" he asked as Yuuki tapped away at her laptop. "You'll see..." she said without looking him in the eye.

Then he saw that the movie they were going to watch was none other than _Twilight_. He widened his purple eyes, and looked at Yuuki as he raised his eyebrows. "Hell no." he said. "But you promised!!!!" she pleaded. It took all Zero's strength to not give in. "No. I never promised. And I am not watching that girly ass movie. I mean, sparkling vampires? Really, Yuuki. I thought you were better than that. Vampires don't sparkle in sunlight." He said.

Yuuki had no other choice. She placed her hand on Zero's arm, not looking at him. Then as she looked up slowly, she used the full force of her puppy-dog eyes, and stared at him, her bottom lip slightly poking out. "Please? For...me?" She asked, using all of her power she knew she had over him. He groaned. "Fine. Goddammit, Yuuki."

"Aw, thank you Zero!" she said, wrapping her arms around him briefly. "Yeah, yeah. Let me go so I can get my headphones." He got his ear buds from his ipod and plugged them into Yuuki's laptop while She plugged in hers. Then she hit the "play" button, and so they started watching _Twilight_.

Yuuki occasionally would hear Zero scoff at parts of the movie, and she would proceed to slap his arm lightly and "shush!" him. Then when the kissing scenes came on, it was a little awkward. Yuuki peeked up at Zero, looking up without moving her head to see the he was looking at her, too. Then they would both look away, blushing profusely.

Then, after a lot of laughter from Zero and "shush"-ing, the movie was over. And only two hours had passed. _'Great. 13 hours left. Well, at least I'm next to Zero..." _Yuuki thought as she put away her laptop, unplugging Zero's and her headphones and putting it away.

"So, did you like the movie?" She asked, and Zero looked up. "What? Oh, uh, it was okay, I guess." He said. "You liked it. Just admit it." Yuuki said, teasing him. Zero chuckled, "Never." he said. "Hey! Everyone! Zero likes _TWILI_--" Yuuki started screaming, but Zero covered her mouth with his hand, laughing. "Will you shut up! Ok, the movie was ok! I didn't totally hate it, are you happy now?" Yuuki licked Zero's hand. He removed it automatically. "Ugh, Yuuki!" he said as he wiped his hand on his shirt. "Yes, I'm happy now, Zero." She said, giving him a smile.

"Damn." he mumbled. Then he briefly noticed Yuuki take out her pink ipod nano and stick her ear buds in. She switched it on and looked down at the screen, looking through her songs. Zero decided to do the same. He took out his ipod and switched it on, bobbing his head slightly to the beat of the music that came on.

Yuuki's ipod was on shuffle, and the song had just changed from "Heaven" to one of her other favorite songs, "Everywhere". She opened her mouth slightly to lip-sync the music without anyone noticing.

As Yuuki sang the song in her head and listened to the lyrics, her thoughts drifted in a dream-like way to when she first met Zero. He didn't talk much, and was very reserved, but she always wanted to help him, to take his pain away... and now, she felt like she could. Zero seemed to trust her now, and she liked that he did. She liked that they were now best friends, that he talked to her a lot more than the first months.

As Yuuki listened to the song, she found another reason why she liked it. It kind of related to her and Zero; in a way. _'That's right. I'm always there for him. And I always will be...' _she thought as she looked up at Zero, who had his head down, looking at nothing as he listened to his music.

_'I'm not alone...'_ Yuuki thought. _'I'm not. I have Zero with me.. He'll always be with me. Just like I'll always be there for him.' _She asked the flight attendant for a pillow, and got one shortly thereafter. Yuuki made herself comfortable as she listened to her music.

Yuuki watched Zero briefly as she started getting sleepy. She enjoyed looking at him; it wasn't like she didn't. His silver hair was always gorgeous, even when it was messed up in the mornings. His lavender-colored eyes were penetrating, It was as if he could see right through Yuuki, could see that she had feelings for him. She turned on her other side and reclined the chair a little more, then looked out the small window. The sun was setting; turning the blanket of clouds from a pure white to the lightest of orange as the sun began to set. It was beautiful.

Yuuki was slowly starting to fall asleep as the clouds turned from a light orange to a light pink, and some were even light purple. _'Like Zero's eyes...' _she thought subconsciously as she listened to the rest of the lyrics.

_When I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way,_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go,_

_I always feel you so._

Zero looked over to Yuuki, whom was sleeping. She didn't even have a blanket on. Zero grabbed his jacket and put it over her, which made her stir. "Yuuki? Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." He whispered. Yuuki leaned over and put her pillow on his shoulder, then rested her head on it. "Zero..." she mumbled. Zero, shocked though pleased, said "Shh. Go back to sleep Yuuki." then he rested his cheek on top of her hair and started to fall asleep, too.

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_and when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me_

_and when I catch my breath its you I breathe_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

Yuuki was still awake and enjoyed it as Zero held her, thinking she was asleep. She cuddled closer to him, and as the last words of the song struck her, she fell asleep.

_You're in everyone I see._

_So tell me._

_Do you see me?_

Yuuki was shaken awake. "What, what?!" she said, suddenly fully alert. She didn't want to wake up from her dream. It was about Zero. And he was holding her so tenderly, so gently, that it made Yuuki want to cry.

"Get up." She heard Zero say as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and yawned. "What is it?" she asked, though she thought she already knew. "We're at the airport. We have to get off the plane now." He said as she picked up her carry-on and put it on her lap.

After the bumpy landing, Yuuki unbuckled her seat belt, glad to be stretching her legs after such a long flight. When the flight attendants said they could get off and opened the doors, Yuuki stood up and put her carry-on around her shoulders as Zero did the same. Then Zero grabbed her hand and led her off the plane and into the airport. He didn't let go of her hand the whole way. Yuuki liked that.

Unfortunately though, they had to part when Yuuki said she had to use the bathroom. After doing her business and everyone was ready, the chairman called "his sources" to come pick them up and bring them to the beach house.

The ride was ten minutes, though the time seemed to fly by. Then, when the car stopped, Yuuki grabbed as many of her bags as she could, ran inside the beach house and up the stairs, into the first bedroom she could find. Then she promptly collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep once again, not even bothering change, or to look at her surroundings.

* * *

So, how'd you like it? I'm sorry if it sucks! . I've had a lot on my mind recently, but anyway, please no flames, and yeah. :) I'll be working on chapter three, so leave lots of comments so I can know if you want more! bye!!!


	3. The Beach

Hey its Dallas again, and I'm so happy I got this done in like one day! :D please enjoy! ;3

* * *

**The Beach**

Yuuki woke up in a large room with light blue walls. She looked around and sat up in the comfortable, king sized bed. As her eyes scaled the room, she found that there was one large window on the right side of the room and two glass sliding doors on the right that led out to a balcony. She looked at the clock next. It was 3:25 in the afternoon.

"Shoot..." she mumbled. _'Everyone's probably already awake...I guess I should take shower.' _She thought. She looked around the pale blue room again. There were three doors, not counting the glass ones. She slowly got up and went to the one closest to her, right by a small vanity. She opened it, and was amazed. It was a giant, walk-in closet filled with all of her belongings. She gasped. Everything was organized perfectly. The socks, the shorts, the pants, even her underwear was organized. She blushed. "wow..." she breathed. _'The chairman must've done this...' _

After looking around the closet for a minute or so, she walked out and closed the door. "Hmm...." She said to herself, examining the last two doors left. One was next to the window on a corner of the room, and one as right across from the bed. She decided to go for the corner door. When she opened it, it wasn't the bathroom. Instead, she was in a small hallway with white walls and paintings of beaches on those walls. The floor was off-white carpet, and she saw that the hallway led to the stairs to go down to the main room. She was about to go down there when she smelt burning toast. _'The chairman must be cooking...' _

The thought of eating his food repulsed her, so she decided to take a shower instead. She went back into her room and walked quietly to the closet to grab some fresh clothes She decided on a yellow strapless shirt and jean shorts. She put down her clothes and opened the last door.

It was the bathroom, alright. And Zero was in it, shirtless, taking off his pants. Yuuki was frozen where she stood, unable to take her eyes off him. He turned around when he heard the sound of the opening door, and immediatley his face started to flush pink, and he pulled up his pants as he turned around again. "Yuuki! Get out!" he yelled, shut the door as she said "I'm sorry!" After she shut the door she leaned against it and breathed. Then she saw her face in the vanity mirror. Her eyes were wide and her face was red. She put both of her hands on either side of her face and turned back towards the door that led to the stairs, grabbing her clothes on her way out.

As she walked down the hallway she looked more closely at the picture frames, and what they held. There was a painting of a starfish, and a picture of the beach at sunset... _'Wait. i recognize that beach... OH! that's the beach my balcony looks over... we could walk there!' _Yuuki thought, and now she knew what she wanted to do today.

She walked down to the stairwell, and was amazed again. She walked down the carpeted stairs into a living room with pale yellow walls and giant windows, and in the corner there was a pair of glass sliding doors identical to the ones in her room. There was a giant flat screen TV mounted to the wall, and across from it was a cream colored sectional that curved around the whole room. There was a lamp with different colored lights in the corner of the room, too. Yuuki stared around her in awe.

Then she remembered why she came downstairs in the first place. She stepped under an archway into the large kitchen which had granite counters and white cabinets. "Oh! Good morning Yuuki! Or, good afternoon I should say!" said the chairman as he tried to cook eggs. She gave him a smile "Good afternoon, Chairman." "Is there anything you need?" He asked her. "Well, actually, Zero is in the shower upstairs so can I use yours?" she asked, and then the image of Zero came up in her head. His pale skin, his silver hair...when she looked at him in that moment she wanted to melt. She pushed the image aside when the chairman showed her where the shower was.

When Yuuki got out of the shower, she put on her clothes and dried her hair, then she looked in the mirror. She reached into her small toiletries bag and decided to put on a touch of lip gloss, then she stepped out of the bathroom and walked back into the kitchen. Zero was there. She sat next to him on the island. "Hey." she said, not looking at him. He didn't say anything. "I really am sorry..." she said, though it didn't work. He was angry. Really, really angry.

The chairman noticed. "Well! Today I decided that we should all go to the beach!" he said, trying to fill the now awkward silence. Yuuki looked up. "Really?" she asked, hopeful. Zero just glared at the chairman. "Yep! Now, go get your bathing suits on, we should leave before it gets dark!" He said, clapping his hands.

Yuuki ran up the stairs and into her walk-in closet, and searched through her bathing suits until he found the perfect one. It was a light pink spaghetti strap with three short layers of frills that came just below the bust line, with a matching, low-rise, extremely frilly skirt. Yuuki looked at herself in the full-length mirror of her closet, and smiled. _'Zero won't be able to stand not talking to me while I'm in this!' _She thought, and nodded in approval. She slipped on some flip-flops and ran down the stairs, only to see Zero sitting on the couch with his swim trunks on.

_'Oh, god.' _Yuuki thought, and again she couldn't take her eyes off him. She couldn't help but stare at his pale, beautifully sculpted chest. She eventually forced her eyes away from his chest and skipped down the stairs, then looked around. "Where's the chairman?" she asked, not expecting an answer. Instead, she looked as the Chairman came in the front door and he loked disappointed. "What's up, chairman?" Yuuki said. He sighed. "You look so cute, Yuuki! I wish I could come to the beach with you! But I can't, I have some...business I have to take care of. So, It will just be you and Zero going to the beach, okay? You kids be good!" He said, then he walked away, leaving Yuuki standing there in shock.

She turned around slowly to see Zero glaring at her. She blushed and looked down at her feet guiltily, then ran over to the glass door. "Well, are we going or not?" She said, but didn't wait for an answer. Instead she walked through the glass and onto the warm sand, taking off her flip flops and leaving them on the back porch. As Yuuki walked she heard Zero follow her, but she didn't dare look back. _'How long is he going to stay mad at me?'_ she thought, then she found an umbrella with a blanket under it and decided to sit. Zero sat next to her.

There was an awkward silence. She peeked at Zero with her peripheral vision to see that he was staring at her, and when he noticed her looking at him, he blushed and looked away. Yuuki looked around. There were many people at this beach. there was a group of teens playing volleyball, and then there were some little kids making sandcastles, and some people were in the water. Then Yuuki noticed two guys staring at her. They didn't look that much older, probably about Zero's age; seventeen. Which would only be a year. She decided to smile at them, and they eventually made their way over to Yuuki.

_'Hmm. These guys are kind of hot...'_ She thought. One was blond, tan, and had nice muscles while the other had black hair, and was pale. They were both cute. When they were in front of Yuuki, she looked up at them. "Hey" They said. "hi!" she replied, giving them one of her best smiles. The one with black hair glanced at Zero then back at Yuuki. "Hey. I'm Devin, and this is my friend Ash." he said, gesturing to the blond one. "Hi, I'm Yuuki." She said. "You wanna come hang out with us?" Devin asked, giving her a charming smile. "Uh... Sure!" Yuuki said, then took Ash's hand to help her up, and they walked toward the shoreline, leaving Zero alone.

Zero was seething. Not only was the sun annoying the crap out of him, but Yuuki left him to go hang out with some random guys. He could see them from where he sat under the umbrella. She was giggling at one of their stupid jokes, and they were playing around. They were mostly just laughing and talking, but it made Zero furious. Yuuki started playing with her hair as she talked with them, obviously flirting. Now Zero was just pissed. He clenched his teeth as one of them wrapped an arm around her.

Yuuki started playing with a strand of her hair as she giggled at one of Ash's jokes. He was a pretty funny guy. Then he came and put an arm around Yuuki's waist, and whispered in her ear, "Hey, Yuuki. Wanna come to my place?" then he nibbled at her ear. She shivered involuntarily, and gently pushed him away. "Uh, no... I'm fine, I actually think I have to go now anyway..." Then Devin came up behind her as she started backing away, locking her in his arms in an inescapable embrace. "Aw, come on, we could have lots of fun together..." Devin said, and started thrusting his hips. Yuuki shoved him away. "No! I really have to go now, so, uh, please..." she said, panicking.

They came at her from both sides, and she closed her eyes, but someone grabbed her and covered her with his body. She opened her eyes. It was Zero. "Take one step closer. Even an inch. I dare you." he said, his tone dark and menacing. Ash and Devin looked at each other and laughed. "Whatever, we don't want the stupid whore anyway." Ash said, and they both erupted into laughter again. Before they even knew what was happening, Zero punched them both at the same time, making their noses pour with blood. "Bastard!" Devin yelled before they both ran away. Zero had to control himself as they ran away, so he focused on his anger instead of his hunger.

"Z-Zero..." Yuuki said, and she was silently crying. "C'mon." He said, grabbing her hand but not looking at her. She followed obediently as he led her to the beach house and up the stairs to the room Zero was currently staying in. It had gray walls and only one window with heavy black curtains. Yuuki could see why he picked this room. She sat on the bed and he started pacing in front of her. "Zero, I'm fine, really--" She was cut off. "What the fuck were you thinking, Yuuki? Goddammit, those guys could've-- do you know that what you did was extremely stupid?!" He was staring at her now, and she was about to start crying again, so she bit her lip.

"I-I'm so sorry, Zero. I didn't think-- I-I mean, I didn't know..." she trailed off. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry....Zero. Please forgive me..." She said, and looked down again as tears started pouring down. Zero sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. He sighed. "It's okay...Yuuki, what exactly did they do to you?" he asked. Yuuki didn't say anything. She started crying a little harder, and the tears wouldn't stop. Zero lifted her chin and wiped away some of the tears from her face. Yuuki wanted to stop crying right now. She was with Zero, she shouldn't be crying.

She finally stopped crying as stared into Zero's beautiful lilac colored eyes, and she leaned into the hand that was still on her cheek. She leaned closer to him, and he put his forehead against hers. She could feel his warm breath on her face, and she put one of her hands in his silver hair. She had never wanted Zero this much in her life. She wanted him so much that it was almost a physical pain. She yearned for him to lean in just a few centimeters more so their lips could brush. She wanted him to hold her in his arms so she would always be protected. She wanted him to be hers and hers alone. All she wanted...was Zero.

She was about to close the distance between their lips when Zero suddenly got up. Yuuki felt a sharp pain in her heart. "What's the matter...?" She asked quietly. "Nothing... But I think the chairman's back." he said, and walked out of the room, leaving an exhausted Yuuki on his bed, thinking about what had happened.

* * *

So, you liked it, right? please review! :D


	4. Town

Hey, 1st of all, I'm really sorry for how long tis took for me to write, I've been busy and whatnot. :) But please enjoy!

* * *

**Town**

Yuuki awoke confused. She was in her room, though the last thing she remembered was being in Zero's room... and him leaving. She was really tired...

And something felt odd. She was under the covers, though she felt colder than usual... She felt around and realized that she was still in her bathing suit. She looked at the clock on the small bedside table to see that it was 9:30 AM. _'Zero must've brought me in here... I probably fell asleep on his bed...'_ She thought, slightly embarrassed. She threw the covers off of her and got up, looking for her clothes. Since she didn't really wear the outfit she picked out yesterday, she decided to wear it again today.

After brushing her hair and teeth, and getting the necessities done, Yuuki checked herself in the full-length mirror in the bathroom. She turned to the side, looking herself up and down. She fiddled with the small, yellow frills on her yellow tube top, then smoothed them out. The shirt went to just above her belly button. Her low-rise jean shorts showed off her legs, and her flip flops were a nice touch. But there was something else she needed... a little something more...

Yuuki turned toward one of the drawers in the counter and looked through all of her little clips until she found a small, white bow. She carefully tucked some of her bangs away and used a touch of pink lip gloss. "There..." she mumbled. "Perfect..."

Yuuki ran downstairs, and was delighted to see that the chairman didn't try to cook again. "Good Morning, Yuuki!" he said cheerfully, and Yuuki smiled back. "Good morning, Chairman." she said, as she grabbed a strawberry pop-tart from the pantry. She began nibbling on it slowly, and sat down at the island. "Is Zero sill asleep?" she asked. "What? Oh, yes, He most likely is. You should probably go check on him. He should get up soon anyway, I need you two to go into town and get a few things for me, okay?" He said, adding a wink. "Uh... right. Ok, I'll go get him." Yuuki said as she hopped off the seat and shoved the remains of her pop-tart toward the chairman.

Yuuki knocked cautiously at Zero's door, not tapping too loudly. "Zero?" She whispered. There was no reply. "Uh...Zero? I'm coming in." She said, more loudly this time. Again, there was no reply. She opened his door slowly, peering around to look at his sleeping form. He was breathing deeply, his wide shoulders rising and falling. Yuuki stared at him for a moment, fascinated by his beauty. He was sleeping on his stomach, only his lower half remaining under the covers, his pale back exposed. His head was halfway off the bed.

Yuuki tip-toed closer to him and touched his back softly. "Z-Zero...?" She whispered, almost not wanting to wake him. She put her hand on his warm back again and shoved, pushing his body lightly. "Zero." She said, talking normally. "Oh my god..." she whispered to herself. Then she came up with an idea. She got onto his bed, put both her knees on either side of him, and tickled his sides mercilessly. Zero woke with a start. He was squirming under Yuuki, trying his hardest not to laugh. "YUUKI! What--the--hell--are--you--doing?!" he gasped, barely able to breath. Yuuki was laughing.

"What does it look like, silly? I'm tickling you. God, your such a deep sleeper. You didn't even notice when I shoved you." She said, smiling demonically at him. Then Zero surprised Yuuki by flipping over, grabbing her wrists, and the next thing she knew he was on top of her. _'Crap'_ she thought, then Zero started tickling her. He knew all of her soft spots. She yelped and screamed and laughed, all at the same time. She kicked at him, but he didn't stop. She was laughing so hard she started crying, tears pouring down her smiling she said, "Ok! Ok! I give up! God!" He stopped tickling her, but didn't get from on top of her. She propped herself up with her elbows.

Yuuki's face showed her curiosity. "Zer--" She started, but her breath caught as he leaned in closer. She could feel his warm breath on her face, he was staring at her intently. Then she decided to ruin the moment. She got up suddenly and turned toward him, looking at his shocked face. "Uhm, the chairman said that you needed to get up because we have to go to town today....So you might want to get ready. And brush you teeth." She said. She knew it was mean, and she blushed as she said it, but he was mean to her last night. He just left her there alone, in his room. She was kind of angry about that. So she left him alone, in his room. He was just sitting on his bed, shocked. _'Oh god, i feel awful now!' _ she thought, and held her face in her hands before walking down to the living room again.

She walked down slowly to find the chairman out of sight. "Chairman?" She called. Then she found the note on the counter. Yuuki picked it up delicately and unfolded it. As she read it her eyes widened.

_'Yuuki and Zero:_

_Hiya! Sorry, Yuuki, I know I told you that I would be out of town but apparently I'm going to have to be gone longer than I expected. I'll be gone probably for about 3 days. You and Zero be good, Okay? MUCH LOVE!!!!_

_--Daddy'_

Yuuki put down the note. Then she stood there, thinking. Her and Zero alone for three days.... _'I think this will be interesting...' _Yuuki thought. Zero came down the steps, and Yuuki looked at him. When he looked back at her she looked down at her feet and blushed, guilty. He was wearing jeans with rips at his knees and a white t-shirt.

"Where's the chairman?" He asked, looking Yuuki straight in the eye. She blushed even more red. "Um, uh, he left a note... He said that he was going to be gone for three days, but he still wanted us to get a few things in town. He even made a list..." Zero's lilac eyes widened. "He's going to be gone for _three_ days? What the hell is he doing?" he said. "I-I don't know, he just told me that he had some business to take care of..." Yuuki trailed off.

"So...Are you ready to go?" Yuuki asked after a moment of awkward silence. "Go where?" Zero asked, not that interested in the answer. "To town. I just said that he wanted us to go to town." Yuuki said, slightly exasperated. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the front door. "Come on." She said, then led him out to the beach.

She dragged Zero along the stretch of the sidewalk that lined the beach toward the outlet mall right across from it. There was also a grocery store somewhere around there. Yuuki looked at the list in her hand as she walked, and Zero made no protest as she pulled him. She liked how he kept holding her hand.

"OH!" Yuuki exclaimed. "What?" Zero said, and looked at her as she pointed to a building. "We absolutely _need_ to go in here!" She said, staring at the building in awe. It was a clothing store, as far as Zero could tell. "And why do we _need _to go in there?" Zero asked, annoyed. Yuuki turned to him. "Because you need some more clothes, and I want some more shoes." Then she started dragging him into the store, but Zero didn't follow. She turned around. "What?" She asked.

"I am _not_ going to a clothing store. Especially that one." Zero said, looking at the posters of half-naked men with disgust. "I don't need anymore clothes, I'm perfectly fine with what I have. How about this: You go in there and get whatever, while I go get what's on the chairman's list." Yuuki pouted and tugged on Zero's sleeve. "But Zero..." she said. He tried hard not to give in. "No. Either that, or you skip the clothes." Yuuki gave an extremely exasperated sigh. "Fine! Ugh. Meet me here by... uh... 12:00? It might rain today, so we should get back soon." Zero looked at the sky. The clouds were already starting to roll in. Then he looked back at Yuuki. "Ok, but don't go anywhere else, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stay here, whatever." Yuuki said as she smiled at him. Then she walked into the store and shopped to her heart's content.

After Yuuki checked out and went outside, she realized that it was 11:30. She had time to spare, so she thought she might walk around a bit. _'I know I told Zero I wouldn't go anywhere...But hey, what's the worst that could happen?' _Yuuki thought. As she wondered around, she realized that she had passed up the mall and was a good bit away from it. She looked at her surroundings, realizing that she was practically in the middle of nowhere. There were homes, but most of them looked desolate and abandoned. Yuuki looked up at the sky and felt a single rain drop fall onto her nose and roll down the side of her face. She shivered, wishing she had brought a jacket.

She turned around, deciding to make her way back to the store before Zero would notice she was gone. _'Ugh! What was the name of that store...? OH! Aeropostle?' _She thought, and as she walked a little faster, she had an itching feeling that she was running in circles. She kept calling Zero's name, but it was no use. It started raining harder and Yuuki, desperate for some shelter, ran inside one of the abandoned buildings and yelped in pain as she cut her cheek with stray nail on the archway. She felt the hot blood start to drip down her face, and wiped it with her finger tips. She heard something behind her, like someone as jumping to the ground. She didn't turn around. Instead, she bolted out of the building and ran as fast as her feet would take her. She could now see the mall in the distance, and made out a figure...

"ZERO!" She screamed, but the person didn't turn. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was gripping her tight. She looked out of the corner of her eye to see a vampire. But it wasn't just any vampire. It was a level E. Any one who knew about them could plainly see that. Yuuki turned from its grip and felt at her thy, searching for Artemis. _'Dang it! I didn't think there would be any vampires here...' _She thought, remembering how she left Artemis under her pillow, but didn't think she would need it today.

Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the Level E. It was staring at her intently, it's mouth open, drooling at the sight of the blood slowly dripping from her cheek. "Oh?! Come now, darling. I promise I'll be gentle." It said in a low, scratchy voice. She realized it was a man. His eyes were red and he had a black glow about him, and as he jumped toward her Yuuki released a blood-curdling scream.

She closed her eyes and cowered on the ground. "ZERO!" she screamed, but didn't expect him to come. Suddenly she heard a loud '_BANG!'_ and then silence except for the rain. She was shaking in fear.

She opened her eyes to see Zero standing above her, glaring at her, holding his gun firmly. "Z-Zero, I-I'm so, so sorry! I--" "Don't. Say. Another. Word." He growled, grinding his teeth together. He surprised Yuuki by picking her up, and grabbing the bags she had with her. He tried to ignore the urge to lick the blood from her face. He held her tight as he carried her to the beach house, and by the time they had gotten there, they were both soaked and it was storming outside. Zero brought Yuuki to her room and gave her a towel while he went into his own room to change.

Yuuki dried herself and got a tissue to clean off the blood, then she stripped down to her underwear and went in her closet in search for some pajamas. She decided on a light blue tank top and pink and blue plaid short shorts. She took the bow from her hair and dried her hair with the towel one last time before tapping on Zero's door.

"Zero, I'm really sorry...Can you please let me in?" She asked timidly. There was a pause, and then Zero's door opened. Yuuki walked in to see Zero in his pajama pants and no shirt. She quickly averted her eyes to his. He was staring at her, and she could tell he was angry. "Zero, I know you told me to stay there, but I didn't think I would get lost... and I'm so sorry, I just wasn't thinking and--" Yuuki stopped abruptly as she looked up at Zero. His beautiful lilac eyes were now a glowing red, and they were staring at her cheek, which she just realized was still bleeding. As she walked toward his bed Yuuki grabbed Zero's hand and led him along. She sat at the edge and brought him down next to her. Then she scooted back to lay down and pulled Zero so that he was hovering over her, and he was holding himself up.

"No...Yuuki...You can't do this. Get out before I...lose..control..." He tried, but Yuuki stroked his cheek. That did it. He shivered and bent down to lick the remaining blood on her cheek, and gave a soft moan. Yuuki tangled her hands in his soft, silver hair and led his head toward her neck. He hesitantly slid his soft tongue along her neck and then, slowly, pierced Yuuki's pale skin.

Yuuki squinted as she felt Zero's fangs pierce her. For one single moment it was unbelievable pain; but the second it started it stopped, and soon Yuuki was in ecstasy. She gasped at the sudden pleasure and pushed her body against Zero's, wanting to get closer to him. He was gulping her blood, and Yuuki could hear it but she didn't want him to stop. The feeling she was experiencing was nothing like ever before. She wanted Zero to hold onto her and never let her go. Zero clung to her shoulders and pushed his body closer to Yuuki's, and she smiled. "Zero..." she whispered.

Zero slowly withdrew his fangs from Yuuki's neck and licked up the remaining blood. He backed away, but stayed hovering over Yuuki. She sat up, and Zero was practically on top of her. His eyes changed back to their beautiful lilac color and they showed a hint of confusion. His lips were turned down in a frown. "Yuuki...I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. It doesn't hurt, I promise...and besides, I should be the one that's sorry. Thanks for saving my life, Zero..." She whispered the last sentence. Then she leaned closer to Zero, and hugged him tight. "Zero...Do you think I could sleep in here tonight?"

Zero's eyes widened. "Uhm, uh, sure...I guess..." He said, blushing slightly. "Thank you, Zero." Yuuki whispered.

Then, as she layed down she was perfectly content as Zero held onto her, and she layed her head on his chest. Eventually, she slowly fell asleep to the steady beat of Zero's heart.

* * *

Ok, so I'm real sorry if it seemed rushed and stuff, I just kinda wanted to get this one finished. But don't worry, there is more to come! Like it says, Zero and Yuuki are going to be alone for two more days... so yeah ;D Anyhow, please review and stuff, I want to know if you want to actually keep reading this stuff! :3


	5. Nightmares and Movies REDO

Well, this chapter kinda sucked when I first posted it, so since it's Summer, and it's not my turn to write my chapter for Almost DGrayMan, and I am bored, I am rewriting and editing most of it. XD I'm truly sorry for the whole suckiness of this story. Thanks to all of those peeps who stayed with me and kept asking for more, it really means a lot to me. :) Please, please, please tell me if I have any errors in this one, my keyboard is one of those cool silicone things that stick and are actually really stupid. But they look cool. XD Plus, Word Pad doesn't have spell check :( Anyway, I hope you like this chapter better than the last time I posted it..and look forward to the next chapter..It might be the last because I'm not quite sure what to do with this anymore, and stuff. So yeah. Enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own VK, but you should already know that! D: I also don't own New Moon or Twilight, Stephanie Meyer and Summit Entertainment and all them peoples do.

* * *

**Nightmares and Movies**

Yuuki awoke screaming bloody murder. She didn't know where she was or how she got there, and she was screaming so loudly her head started to hurt. Her brown eyes were filled with tears, her porcelain face covered in a cold sweat. No, not just her face. Her whole body was drenched in sweat. She screamed and screamed, and didn't even notice the silver-haired vampire trying to comfort her.

"NO, NO! _NO!_"She screamed, and nothing could comfort her. She could barely even remember what she had dreamed, except for a woman with long brown, curly hair, the same color of hers, outstretching her arms toward Yuuki... She still screamed. Blood was everywhere. She looked at her pale hands, blood drenched them. She looked at her legs, her clothes, they were all covered in blood. The floor, the ceiling, the walls. Everything. She screamed, and screamed, and _screamed_ as tears flowed down her cheeks in a giant waterfall, soaking through her already wet clothes.

Zero grasped her shoulders tightly and shook her until her head bobbed. "Yuuki! _YUUKI!_"Her scream broke off into a high-pitched whimper as she stared at Zero's familiar lilac eyes. Everything snapped back to normal in a blur. "Z-Zero?" She whispered, confusion crossing her features. Then the memories flooded her head. She remembered the scary thing that happened at the mall, when Zero drank her blood...and how she fell sleep, warm and comfy, on his bed.

"What happened? What's the matter? Are you hurt?" He interrogated, his silver brows mushing together. He looked frightened, unsure of what to do. Yuuki averted her eyes away from his as she wiped the perspiration, tears, and whatnot from her face.

"I-I-I'm fine." She sniffled. "R-really. It was o-only a bad dream..." Her voice quivered, and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself.

Zero seemed slightly relieved, and he let out a sigh. "Yuuki, you scared me shitless." She didn't reply, and he turned to look at the clock beside his bed. It was awfully dark for two in the afternoon...Then he remembered that it would rain for the next few days. "What was your dream about?" He asked, turning to look at the fragile girl he was now holding in his arms. He patted her back while she took a few more deep breaths.

She gently pushed away from Zero to look him in the eyes. "I...don't really know. I don't remember most of it. But there was a woman...she had on a purple dress, and she had hair my color. It went down past her waist, and it was kind of wavy, but not. I don't know how to explain it. But I couldn't see her face. All I could see was her chin down. And she had her arms outstretched toward me, smiling...Like she was about to hug me..."

It didn't sound like a scary dream. So why was Yuuki so frightened, so shaken about it? Zero decided that it would be best to drop the subject and move on to something that would cheer her up. "You wanna go watch a movie?" He asked. Yuuki looked up at him, sadness still in her eyes as she nodded. Then she tried to put on a smile for him as they walkled downstairs. She collapsed onto the large sectional and turned on the TV, flipping channels while Zero made some popcorn.

When the microwave beeped, telling Zero the popcorn was ready, he took it out and put it in a bowl, then walked over to plop down beside Yuuki. He grabbed the remote from her. "Hey!" she exclaimed, and Zero laughed.

"You're voice is so nasally. It's even more annoying than usual." He laughed when she pouted in frustration, and held the remote out of her reach. "Shut up," She mumbled, then jumped up and snatched the remote from Zero again, flipping channels. She then stopped on _New Moon_, the sequel to _Twilight_, which they had watched on the plane ride. She'd never watched it, though she had been meaning too. She smiled mischievously as the opening credits started, and hid the remote behind her back. Zero stared at her, suspicious.

"What the hell is this?" He asked. Yuuki laughed.

"New Moon. The sequel to Twilight, you know, that movie you _love_." Zero sighed in exasperation, but didn't attempt to change the channel from the so-called vampire movie, watching Yuuki from the corner of his eyes as she stared intently at the screen.

Yuuki scooted closer to Zero, grabbing a mouthful of popcorn as she watched with intensity as Jacob leaned in closer to Bella. "Don't do it..." She mumbled as she snuggled into Zero's chest, breathing in his sweet, familiar scent. She was overcome with sudden longing as the phone rang in the movie, preventing Jacob and Bella's kiss. Yuuki looked up at Zero who was watching the TV, not really paying attention to her. She lifted herself up onto her knees in front of him, grabbing his collar and pulling his face close as images from her nightmare flashed through her mind.

"Yuuki?" Zero's face was a big question mark. Right then, Yuuki wanted to escape everything. All the confusion, pain, and sorrow of her life. She wanted to escape her lost past, and wanted to be in the here and now of her life. She wanted it to be her and Zero, and she wanted to kiss Zero. Now. And she would. So she did.

His face was cupped in both of her gentle hands, and her lips crashed into his. She deepened the kiss and moved to sit on Zero's lap. He was unresponsive at first, shocked, but after a while he started relaxing, wrapping his arms around her fragile waist. When she finally pulled away, they were both gasping for breath.

"Yuuki...what about Kuran?" Zero asked softly.

That was a thought. She was shocked that he would even bring Kaname up. He wasn't here, he shouldn't be on her mind, let alone Zero's. In fact, He wasn't on her mind, and she'd started getting annoyed with Kaname's high-and-mighty act, especially around her.

"Well..." She said, thinking her next words out carefully. "...What about him?" She said, and Zero smiled one of those rare smiles.

_'Hey...we still have one more day alone...' _He thought, then mentally slapped himself for the images of what could happen reeling through his mind.


	6. Such Lovely Cliches

I know guys, I know. I took a century to finish this. i was just never really in the mood. Regardless, though, I hope you enjoy. XD

* * *

**Such Lovely Cliches.**

Thunder crashed and shook the beach house as a certain silver-haired vampire watched the girl whom he loved struggle in her sleep. Lightning sent white light coursing through the room, and soon the girl opened her wide chocolate brown eyes.

"Zero?" She whispered with a dry throat. Yuuki wiped the sleep from her eyes with pale and shaky hands, sitting up quickly as another clap of thunder shook the house. She hid her head in Zero's chest and he wrapped comforting arms around her, shushing her with soothing words.

"It's okay, I'm right here. Did you have another bad dream?" He asked. He felt her fragile head nod against his chest and he pressed hesitant lips to her hair. Yuuki tightened her grip on the back of Zero's shoulders as she felt his warmth wash through her, calming her frayed nerves. "I wish I could do something..." Zero mumbled, mostly to himself. Yuuki then pulled away ever so slightly, and gave Zero an extremely feeble smile. A smile so shaky that it couldn't even be called a smile any longer as fresh tears pooled in the young girl's eyes. Zero grimaced. "Stop Yuuki. Stop that ugly excuse for a smile." He said, a bit more rude than he had intended. "I mean...Only smile when you mean it. Otherwise the smile cracks and looks...stupid.." _'Shit.'_ The vampire thought with regret. He was never good with words.

Yuuki just chuckled bitterly as she lay a hand on his pale face, tapping it lightly, affectionately. "Sometimes there's just nothing to say, Zero." She said, as if she could read his mind. Then she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his lightly for a short (A seemingly too short for the blood-lust-filled vampire) kiss. Then she walked out of the room, leaving Zero hungry for more, and very confused.

* * *

Yuuki Cross sat on the back porch of the beach house as the black clouds rolled on by, leaving humongous claps of thunder and plump drops of rain in it's path. The rain poured and poured, and chocolate brown eyes watched it with an almost hypnotized stare as it fell from the heavens. She was thinking. Just thinking. Of how much she wanted Zero, how much she_ had _wanted Kaname Kuran, and how much she just wished she could start all over again. Starting from the moment Zero walked through her door. She wished that she didn't feel so damn attached to Kaname. He was like a leach. Sucking all the life, love, and every ounce of innocence away from her. She didn't really care about that much any more, especially when vampires, Cross Academy, and _everything else _seemed just so far away from where she was now. She was stressed. And with these little flashbacks popping up in her dreams, leaving her with the feeling of her head exploding, she felt like she couldn't take anymore.

"Do you want to tell me what you've been freaking out about lately?" Zero stepped onto the porch, as silent as a mouse, his smooth voice scaring the crap out of Yuuki and making her jump. Zero chuckled and sat in front of her. She smiled as he kissed her lips hesitantly.

"No...I mean, it's just the same stuff.."

"Hey. Don't worry about it. We'll get through all this shit...Together." Zero replied, grabbing hold of her chilly hand and lifting it to his cheek.

"Zero?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we just be care-free for now? Just...for now, can we forget about everything?"

The silver-haired hottie smirked. "We have one more night to forget about everything." He said with an extremely rare, genuine smile.

With that, Yuuki got up from her spot on the ground and hopped down the three porch steps, landing barefoot in the sand. She raised her arms high above her head, loving the icy-cold drops that soaked her pale skin. She twirled around in circles and licked her wet lips, running her hands through her hair before running back up the steps to Zero. He frowned.

"No." He said, although he didn't object as she grabbed his hand. This was her bliss. Yuuki felt happier than she had in ages, twirling around and dancing with Zero in the pouring rain. She could forget everything she wanted to forget, and all she could think about was Zero. Zero in his glistening, shirtless form. Dancing in the rain with her. This was true happiness. Something Yuuki Cross had never known in her death, darkness, and blood-filled life. Something she had yearned for, for all of these years.

Yuuki and Zero chased each other, playing tag in the rain, and they were both high on a happiness they had bother never felt, a happiness they were now sharing with each other. Yuuki ran into Zero's perfect chest and ran her hands along his muscle slowly. Raindrops bounced off of her fingertips as they traced his skin. Zero shivered and grabbed her wrist. They stared at each other for an eternity. Yuuki then raised herself on her tippy toes, and Zero leaned down, their lips brushing together, causing a spark in their bodies so powerful and filled with that desperate passion, that neither of them noticed the deafening thunder that crashed through the night sky.


	7. Heat

Shit guys. I haven't written in so long; I haven't written at all this summer. I've been in a bloody terrible rut and I am so, so, SO sorry I've let you down. :( Please know from now on I'll try to update sooner! But like I said I haven't written in a very long time so my skills are rough. I hope you like the continuation of Summer Vacation though. I've decided to take it up again. (:

* * *

**Heat.**

Such lust that Yuuki had never felt before filled her now with the touch of Zero's lips against hers. It was something she couldn't control, something that took her over so completely that she forgot about the rain and the terrible thunder that pounded through the heavens above them. She pressed her lips more firmly against Zero's and he made a low sort of grumbling, purring sound, a sound that made Yuuki want to hear more noises from him.

They held each other, kissing, moving their lips in such ways that can't even be explained with words. It felt so wrong to Yuuki; so unnatural, so..Dirty. But she knew that it was the happiest and most pleasurable feeling she had felt in a long time. Zero lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist enthusiastically, playing with that soft, silvery hair of his. Their lips never separated. They were always touching, even if it was just a small, heated brush or a passionate, wet kiss. The vampire led his love into the house and up the stairs, staring at the petite girl as they kissed with tenderness. He then, in a fit of violent craving, threw her onto the bed and straddled her. Yuuki was shocked, at herself and Zero. Zero because of his forwardness; Herself because she was pleased. She smiled and raised a delicate brow, smirking as she felt that amazing muscle. She let out a strained breath as he kissed her neck, unconsciously thrusting lightly against her hips as he did so. She had never felt so alive. So capable. So...Ready.

She shed the thin, flimsy, soaked nightgown she wore and threw it to the floor. In his excitement, Zero tickled her collarbone with his lips, kissing down, down, over her chest (he stayed there for quite a bit) and then to her lower stomach. He looked up to her chocolate eyes with desire. He could feel his vision blur and a heat rush through his head. He didn't wait for permission before sinking his teeth into Yuuki's right hip. She moaned with pain and longing. Longing for some more biting, pain because she was bleeding, after all. Though when he was done sucking, Zero's slippery, warm tongue sealed the wound and soon his bloody lips were on hers with a fiercer appetite.

"Can I just..Eat you up.." He said, half under his breath. Yuuki didn't even think and just nodded that little head of hers through their kisses, wanting to take in every part of him and dying for more, _more_, and that's all she wanted. The silver-haired vampire gladly gave her just that. And then some.

* * *

Don't kill me please D: yes shitty ending BUT if you want mooooooooooore. Just tell me. I'll make this mature if that's what ya want ;D Just not in a horny mood as of now guys. ROFL. Anyway, **please R&R**, and once I get enough reviews I'll try working on chapter 8! Thank you guys for supporting and encouraging me and keep it comin'! LOL.


End file.
